claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 132
Cold open From a battlement, Raki watches the Destroyer–Priscilla entity fighting beyond the city walls. Suddenly, Chronos and Lars appear before Raki. Chronos wants to talk.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 237 Isley 'Raki's mentor' Chronos notes Raki's unusual physique and matching sword technique, both designed to fight Yoma entities. Raki admits that his mentor was Isley, who he met in the north.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 238–239 'No. 1' Chronos details Isley's history as warrior No. 1 of the male era. He further speculates that Isley awakened in order to destroy the previously awakened male warriors in a series of stratagems.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 240–241 'Isley's fate' Chronos reveals Isley's death being due to weapons of the Organization. This confirms Raki's suspicion that Isley drew something away (Abyss Feeders), so Raki and Priscilla would be left unharmed.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 242–243 Ghosts 'Last question' Chronos and Lars are suddely surrounded by Miria and the Ghosts. Chronos wonders why Priscilla, after being freed from the Yoma cocoon, made for the Awakened Beings in the hills, and not Raki and the Ghosts. He guesses that Raki's presence is what prevented an attack. And that Raki's silence indicates a previous relation with Priscilla.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 244–245 'Miria's plan' Miria warns Chronos that Cassandra is under the spell of Priscilla. And that once Priscilla absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla shall defeat the Destroyer. She reveals her scheme of breaking Priscilla's spell over Cassandra, then hoping Cassandra attacks Priscilla. With the combined strength of the Destroyer, Cassandra, the Ghosts and Awakened Beings, Priscilla could be defeated. But only with all those present cooperate.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 251–253 Chronos says he will rely Miria's plan to his comrades, but he will wait for Miria to act first. He says farewell to Raki, adding that if Raki's timing is right, he could be Priscilla's strongest opponent. Chronos and Lars suddenly vanish.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 254–255 Dae and Rubel Cassandra travels through a valley, while Dae and Rubel, on horseback, follow on a mountain trail above. Dae says that Cassandra is heading for Rabona, where other Awakened gather.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 258–262 Wanderer Elsewhere, the bottom half of a female torso wanders through the forest. When it falls, blood and tentacles flow from the open cross-section. The fleshy strips form the head of a young girl.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 263–265 Chronos and Lars romotely sense the entity's aura. Chronos judges the aura is similar, but unlike that of Riful of the West.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 266–267 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US